Second Time Around
by binvan
Summary: Rose Potter is spending the summer with her friend Bridget Lane and getting caught up on Wizard studies. She's about to enter her fourth year at Hogwarts, and her brother, Harry, is going into his second year. The love between her and George Weasley is blossoming. It's about as good as it can get until she learns about a mysterious diary and a Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Summer at the Lanes

Rose stared out of the window of the room that her and Bridget had been sharing. She had started a habit of getting up early in the mornings because she liked the peace and quiet. At around 6:00 in the morning, Rose would get herself out of bed, careful as to not disturb Bridget and go make herself a pot of boiling herbal tea and huddle by the window. She had about an hour to herself in the morning before her Wizarding Studies began.

Right- where did we leave you off?

So, Rose finished her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her brother the famous Harry Potter.

A lot of people in the Wizarding world don't know who Rose is because when Voldemort came to kill Harry at Godric's Hollow she hid in a closet and survived. Rose's story is perhaps the most miraculously mundane tale of survival ever told. But, here she is alive and in the flesh.

Rose often has to tell others that she is in fact Harry's sister as many Wizards don't know about his sister. There's one other thing you should know about Rose….

She's half Muggle and half Wizard. No one is really sure why but she has incredibly weak magical powers. Her powers are still there, she just has to work twice as hard to master spells, and potions, and retain the knowledge. It doesn't help that she's about three years behind in course work at Hogwarts.

She was supposed to catch up on work last year, but there was that whole thing at Godric's Hollow where she hit her head and had a coma, and well, yeah, now she's pretty much back at square one. Well, Professor Dumbledore had hoped that this summer with Bridget would help her catch up on her studies again and give her time. You see, everyone is also panicking in the Wizarding world because of The Prophecy.

Whew. Yeah, a lot happened last year to Rosemary Potter. Not to mention whatever developed between her and George Weasley. Rose and George were still happily dating.

So, that brings us back to where Rose is now- cuddled up on the couch with a cup of tea looking out the window. She was actually thinking about Harry. This was the longest they had ever been apart and she felt guilty that he couldn't come be with her at Bridget's house but instead was stranded at the Dursley home. Rose knew he felt abandoned.

She tried to write him as often as she could and they would exchange weekly letters. Rose often looked forward to the site of his snowy white owl, Hedwig, flying to her window coming to pick up her letter and deliver it between both words: the magic and non-magic one.

Today Hedwig did not arrive with a letter.

Rose had absolutely fallen in love with Bridget's home and her family. Bridget had a quirky little home that had a long spiral staircase lined with green vines. The walls of her home were covered in mossy dew and her dad, Robert, kept up a greenhouse upstairs. Rose understood why Dumbledore had wanted her to stay at Bridget's house. Robert Lane was the perfect man to teach her about potions with his eclectic collection of household plants. Mr. Lane was a rather quiet man but very sweet and intelligent. He had of course been sorted into Hufflepuff House as well.

Bridget's whole family was a long lineage of Hufflepuffs. They had been Hufflepuffs as far back as they went, and the house could be traced on the floating family tree that had been imprinted on the wall. There was only one case of a Ravenclaw sorting- Karen Lane- a third cousin once removed- but even she was nearly sorted into Hufflepuff. Bridget's mother, Edwina Lane, still thought the sorting hat must've made some type of mistake with Karen despite everyone knowing that the sorting hat makes no mistakes.

Robert Lane had taught Rose so much about potions and she was already half way through the first year curriculum in Potion making. Robert Lane also knew a bit about Transfiguration and Astrology- he was a jack of all trades really. Rose appreciated how patient he was with teaching her and repeating spells over and over again.

Edwina Lane was more of a character. Very outspoken and chatty. Bridget had inherited her long wispy blonde hair from Edwina as well as her figure, though she had more of her father's reserved and observant personality. Bridget could still at times, well know how to be assertive like her mother. Bridget was in actuality the perfect mix of both of her parents, and Rose found it fascinating to watch them all interact with one another.

Rose checked the clock above the fireplace in the living room- it was made of wood and the little time hands were floating about in the clock. Rose sighed- her hour of quiet was almost over- she had 5 minutes left to herself. When the long hand moved to the big number 7, she could promptly hear Robert Lane's feet pattering away down the stairs.

"Morning, morning, Rose," He said and greeted her warmly, Rose smiled in return, "Good morning" She replied.

"Have you gone and had yourself a piece of toast love?" Robert Lane asked as he rummaged around the kitchen while swatting tree leaves out of his face.

Rose shook her head and went over to Robert to take a slice of toast he handed to her. She began to eat it as they walked up to the greenhouse to begin their daily lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Flying Car (Reprised)

Rose bent her head down to dodge the way of the leaves and the vines as she entered the greenhouse. Robert Lane picked up one of his magic books and instructed Rose to turn to page 24. Today she was learning all about the Draught of Peace potion.

Fittingly, she learned it was a potion to help calm the nerves. 'Perfect' She thought to herself, 'With all these exams coming up I'm going to need this one.'

"Now," Robert explained, "Typically you need to be a fifth year for this potion but seeing as your insane work load being as it is the Ministry of Magic has given us approval to administer this potion to you early. You're going to need powdered moonstone," Robert pointed to a powder in a small brown bag that was tied up "And unicorn horn and porcupine quills-"

Robert was cut off when the door to the greenhouse slammed open. Rose jumped out of her seat and was astonished to find Fred, George, and Ron Weasley standing alongside Bridget in the doorway.

"What on planet Earth…." Robert Lane's voice trailed off.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this Rose," Ron said, "But we've got to go get Harry."

Rose's eyes widened. She nodded. "Sorry Mr. Lane," Rose said, "I've got a feeling this is kind of an emergency."

Robert Lane tried to speak but stuttered. "Now, just one minute, how do you all think you're going to get Harry?"

Fred pointed out the window and Robert Lane nearly dropped a pound of powdered moonstone when he saw a flying blue car floating casually in plain sight.

"Now, this is not a good idea…" Rose couldn't hear the rest of Robert Lane's voice as she followed the Weasley's out the door. As the five of them headed out the door they could hear Bridget's father call out: "Bridget, if your mother were here you know she wouldn't approve of this!"

They all rushed out of the home to the flying car. Rose turned to Ron.

"What have they done to Harry?" She asked him.

"They've put bloody bars on his window! And they haven't been letting us speak to him at all!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief "He's been getting my letters just fine."

Ron shrugged in response. She suddenly felt a familiar warm touch on her shoulder- it was George. She smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said and hugged him quickly, "We've got to go."

"Yeah, only one problem, this car isn't going to fit all of us." Fred said.

They all turned to look at Bridget. Bridget sighed and threw her hands in the air. "I always have to miss the adventures don't I? Alright, whatever." She turned on her heels and went back into the house.

Fred scoffed in response to Bridget's sassiness.

"Come on!" Ron urged, and once the car had floated down to pick them up, they all clambered inside. Rose was squished next to George in the backseat, Fred was driving, and Ron was in the passenger side.

"How on Earth did you get this thing to fly?" Rose asked in exasperation as they began to lift off- Rose was actually very afraid of heights and she found herself clinging to George.

"It's an enchanted car!" Fred answered over the roar of the engine and he seemed to be concentrating very hard as he dodged a couple of clouds.

The sun was setting now, which Rose thought was relieved to find as it would lessen their chance of being seen by any Muggles below the sky.

"What's that thing called that Muggles have for a car?" George said aloud "It's like a card type thing-"

"A license you mean?" Rose asked. George snapped his fingers to signify his epiphany.

"Yeah how'd you get that?"

"It's honestly a very boring process." Rose replied. They all gasped as Fred dodged another cloud abruptly.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed.

They all fell silent as they passed over the city of London. Rose thought about what a life she had been thrown into- she was in a flying car going over one of the biggest cities in the world and had the best view of it. The stars were shining brightly over London bridge and she could see stretches of the Thames River going on for kilometers. She had found that she had leaned into George and they were now both watching out the window.

"Rose," Ron asked and she was awakened from her train of thought, "Do you know where we headed?"

"Yes, erm, number 4 Privet Drive," Rose paused, "It's, uh, in Surry."

She watched as George whispered something into the dashboard and smiled back at Rose. "No problems now the car will get us there on it's own."

And just like that the engine revved and they dipped down letting out another cry amongst themselves. The car sped up through the sky and slowly the buildings were becoming more and more familiar to Rose as they neared her suburb of Surry. Alas, when she could see the Dursley's car parked outside a home on Privet Drive, Rose moved up next to Fred and pointed down "There!" She yelled. Fred stepped on the pedal and pulled up next to a window. Rose gasped. Those evil people had in fact put bars on her brother's window.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Rose's face. He gestured to the bars not knowing what to do. That was when pulled out a piece of rope from under the seat and handed it to Fred who tied a knot over the bar. Rose noticed that George had grabbed hold of her waist to keep her safely inside the vehicle. Rose liked how his hands felt around her waist.

"On the count of three…" Fred said and drove the car away from the window, a bar instantly popped off. Harry rushed to bring Hedwig and his Hogwarts suitcase closer for his escape.

"One more time!" Ron urged. Fred nodded and moved towards the window again and revved back up once more. The bar had popped off. George opened his door to get the window open for Harry who was already getting up on the window- just then Uncle Vernon slammed open the door and ran towards Harry.

"Hurry Harry!" Rose shouted out and grabbed Hedwig's cage to put in the backseat. George took the suitcase. Rose reached for Harry's hand just when Uncle Vernon had touched the back end of Harry's foot-

"OH NO YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS OF YOURS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Rose looked to Fred in panic.

"You got him?" Fred asked. Rose held tightly unto Harry's hand "Uh huh" She said uncertainly and Fred kicked the car into gear, pulling Harry out the window. George quickly helped Rose get Harry up into the car in the back seat and they watched as the force of the car made Uncle Vernon fall down into the bushes on the street below.

"Good on us." George sighed relief and shut the door once Harry was safely in the back seat.

Rose smiled at Harry and gave him a long hug.

"You'll tell me about it later," Rose whispered to Harry who nodded in full agreement.

"Where to now?" Fred asked once the car had lifted up back into the clouds. Rose could see Aunt Petunia and Dudley rushing out to help Uncle Vernon.

"Home." Ron answered.

"The Burroughs you mean?" George asked.

"That's it, exactly." Fred replied. "Alright Matilda off to The Burroughs."

"Fred," Rose asked sardonically, "Did you really name the car Matilda?"

"What's it to ya?" He shot back. And the two of them bickered about Matilda as the car continued to glide across the London night sky back into the British countryside en route to the Weasley's home. Rose felt completely at peace here, sitting next to Harry and George and arguing with Fred and she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else really.


	3. Chapter 3

_The car was on autodrive for about 30 minutes before it finally slowed to a stop coming over a rickety looking wooden home. This home could only belong to the Weasley's of course. _

_It bumped along the gravel runway and stopped in the midst of Percy Weasley who had his arms folded in front of the car. Rose and Harry both turned red with shame and tried to slip into their seats. _

_Percy walked up to Fred as he got out of the car:_

_"You know you're barking mad, right?" He asked, "You could get yourselves expelled for this. Didn't even use an invisibility charm for Muggles- I could see your car flying away myself."_

_Fred rolled his eyes, where as Rose's widened at the mention of expulsion. _

_"Relax, Percy," George chimed in, "Honestly, we didn't put the spell on the thing ourselves so it should be fine."_

_The twins brushed passed Percy who looked infuriated and Rose and Harry averted eye contact as they followed the Weasley's into their home. Rose and Harry took a moment to look around. This had only been Rose's second Wizarding home that she had ever seen, and it was a little more run-down than Bridget's mystical jungle home, but nonetheless Rose could feel the warmth and love that ran deep through the crevices of this janky shack. She found herself holding George's hand again. She pulled away when she caught Harry looking at them- they hadn't really broken the news officially to anyone yet, though she assumed most people knew they were together. Anyways, she had wanted to tell people properly. _

_George glanced over at her when she noticed that she had pulled her hand away. _

_At that moment, Molly Weasley came rushing down the stairs. _

_"Where have you been?!" She yelled at the twins. Who both gushed. Rose stood closer to Harry. Rose had always admired Molly and the way she cared for her family despite having little. She always had a feeling that Molly Weasley and her own Mum would have gotten on really well. _

_Molly Weasley noticed Rose and Harry. "Oh, welcome dears." She said and then turned back to Fred and George, "You took the flying car didn't you?"_

_"Sure did," Percy said from the back of the room. Ron rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Percy." He muttered. _

_Rose had always wondered how George felt about Percy being head boy. He had told her it would get to his head sometimes. The whole family knew that Percy was headed for great things, and probably had a future job at the Ministry of Magic already secured. George was proud of his brother, but also worried that he was becoming less grounded because of all of his success. _

_Before Molly Weasley could respond, Arthur Weasley came rushing down the stairs. "Oh, welcome everybody!" Then he noticed Percy and Molly's expressions of dismay and he pulled back. _

_"Your sons took Harry with that flying car of yours, Arthur!"_

_Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh, we should sit down and discuss this at the table, certainly."_

_Rose interjected. "Are we going to get expelled?" She asked worriedly. _

_Arthur laughed much to Molly's disappointment at the question, "No, no, no, you may get a talking to of course, but I was the one who had enchanted the car so you'll be fine."_

_Robert Lane had been the one who taught Rose about the Underage Magic rule. She breathed a sigh of relief. Rose had been studying too hard just to get expelled from school now. _

_They had all taken their seats at the table and Rose had sat herself between George and Harry. Her and Harry had taken up a conversation about Muggle Studies and their favorite Professors at Hogwarts. _

_"Gosh, Snape is so vile." Rose murmured under her breath. She had a strange encounter last year with Snape insisting on calling her Lily in every class which ended up being the trigger for another outburst. _

_"You know, I couldn't agree more," Harry replied. Rose could feel Molly's eyes on her and George every now and then, and Rose could only assume it must be Molly assessing the status of their relationship. Rose would try and avoid eye contact. _

_"Well," Arthur spoke up once Ginny and everyone else had been properly seated and present at the table. "Welcome to everyone here, and good luck to a new start of the school year."_

_Everyone clapped warmly at the introduction. _

_Suddenly, Arthur Weasley turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, I'm sure you're going to learn a lot at Hogwarts this year with Professor Trelawney, I think it's wonderful you're getting tutoring from her-"_

_Arthur stopped abruptly when he realized that Rose hadn't heard the news yet. _

_"You're working with Professor Trelawney?" George asked her. _

_"Nope, never mind, Dumbledore will tell you." Arthur dismissed his previous comments. _

_Rose sighed. She did not want to work with Professor Trelawney. Everyone knew the Professor was a bit of a looney and she couldn't help but feel she could use some more useful lessons like the Dark Arts or even Herbology which she wasn't half bad at given her lack of magical powers. _

_"Probably looking for some work to give the woman," Fred muttered. _

_"Maybe it'll sharpen up the mad lady's skills elsewhere you never know," George agreed. _

_"You ought to let me know how that goes," Harry said. _

_"Oh, I'm sure swimmingly," Rose snapped at Harry who smirked, "By the end of the year I'll be able to see into a crystal ball and predict that I've utterly wasted my time."_

_Percy chuckled at Rose's comment from across the table. _

_"Oh, no time to lose," Arthur said abruptly and stood up, "Harry and Rose have to get to Hogwarts immediately." _

_Rose and Harry looked at each other, before she stood up she gave George a small squeeze of the hand under the table and she could feel him watching her as they went to the fireplace. They had both learned how to use floo powder last year. Together they were instructed to say the name of Dumbledore's Office and after throwing down about a pinch of floo powder, and with a flash of green light, they found themselves standing in the presence of Albus Dumbledore. _


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Harry stood to look at the towering presence of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, we are so sorry," Rose began immediately, "About the car and everything-"

Albus held up his hand to sush Rose. It took Rose a moment to realize that Professor Trelawney was also standing in the room. She had the same spaced out look in her eyes that she'd heard about. She sighed and looked at the floor.

Albus Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Please, if you will Harry, return to your common room. I'd like a moment alone with your sister."

Harry nodded and left Rose alone.

"This year, you'll be taking instruction from Professor Trelawney. We are curious to learn about how much you retained over the summer, so you'll have an assessment tomorrow morning."

Rose gasped in protest, "Tomorrow morning, but Professor I only just got here-"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "Time is of the essence here, Ms. Potter. We need to make the most of the year."

Professor Trelawney nodded in agreement. "Yes, dear if you brought your notes from the summer I'd highly recommend studying tonight."

Rose threw her hands up in exasperation, "I didn't have time to bring my belongings they're going to take at least a day to get here!"

"Now, now Rose, Mr. Lane has already transported your luggage to us," He pointed to a corner in the room and Rose noticed her one big suitcase with her cat, Whiskers, sitting on top of it. She sighed in relief and nodded.

"Alright, I'll head up to the Hufflepuff Common Room now and start studying," She paused to turn and ask before she forgot "Where are we meeting tomorrow Professor?"

"In my classroom at 7:00." Professor Trelawney answered while raising her hands up to the sky. Rose turned around quickly so that Professor Dumbledore couldn't see the anger in her face. She felt like it was all so unfair. She wanted to spend time with Harry and George and her friends this year and have a normal workload for once. But no, she couldn't even enjoy her first night back at Hogwarts, because of her stupid lack of magical powers. Why couldn't she have just been born a Wizard like Harry? That would make things so much for everyone.

She huffed as she walked back to the Common Room. Cedric had wanted to stop her and ask how'd she been doing, but she had to walk by him and apologize by saying she had to study- she just went straight up to her room. Bellamy had gotten to school early but all of her friends would arrive within the next couple of days. And so, Rose spent the whole night brushing up on the knowledge she'd learned over the summer and going over her notes in detail using her wand as a flashlight. Her strategy was to review her strongest subjects first, and just save her worst for last. Ironically her worst subjects were Divination and the Dark Arts. She was alright at Potions but Herbology was a breeze as were Muggle Studies and Charms.

At around 3 in the morning, Rose felt her head pounding so she allowed herself to sleep the rest of the night.

Rose woke up at 6- an hour before her exam to get ready. She barely had time for breakfast and couldn't even sit with George because she had to be at the Hufflepuff table. Cedrice, Bellamy, and Bridget all watched her as she was intensely studying in the corner having a cup of coffee and eating an apple quickly.

"You're going to go mad if you keep going at that pace," Cedric commented.

"I haven't got a choice about it, alright?" Rose answered passive aggressively as she slipped another apple into her robe pocket and headed out the hall.

Bridget and Cedric looked at each other in concern.

Rose had just made it on time to the exam although Professor Trelawney had been late. As to be predicted. Rose took a look at the classroom. A few small tables had been set up around the room and a crystal ball was placed on everyone. It was a smaller classroom mostly because not many students would choose to take Divination. Rose took in a deep breath to calm her pre-exam nerves and found a table in the back closer to a window. She looked out at the great lake of Hogwarts grounds- it was a foggy morning.

Just then, Professor Trelawney entered the classroom and was carrying a stack of books.

"Good morning, Ms. Potter," She said in her light cracky voice, "I have your exam here and you can get started soon enough."

She laid a 20 page packet in front of Rose. Not even giving herself anytime to feel pity or anger Rose got started right away. The sooner she got this exam over with the better, honestly.

As she had expected Herbology and Charms and Muggle Studies were a breeze and were the first half of the exam. She had completed all sections in about an hour.

She could barely answer the Darks Arts questions though some of them didn't make any sense to her and the worst part was that they were related to the Potions questions as well. She was pretty sure she had failed the second part of the exam. But as her stomach began to make noise from hunger- the two light apples had clearly not been enough- she had answered the last question. Professor Trelawney had been working studiously at her desk and looked up when Rose put down her pencil.

"Finished dear?" She asked. Rose nodded without saying anything and stood up to leave the classroom. Professor Trelawney stopped her.

"Hold on one minute, you should know we will go over your results for tomorrow and these are the classes for First Year or Second Year make ups?" She asked while grabbing a paper and pen to write down notes.

"I've passed all of First Year last year, with the exception of the Dark Arts," Rose answered, "This was all Second Year material for me except for that class and Potions."

"Uh, hmm, hmmm…." Professor Trelawney made notes, "That's good progress, and Rose please take a seat next to me would you, I'd like us to make your timetable quickly."

Rose clenched the straps of her schoolbag. She really did not want to spend any extra time with Trelawney. Still, she took a seat at the stool. The Professor had pulled out a large sheet of parchment paper. Rose assumed this must be her school transcript. Rose watched in worry as Professor Trelawney scanned the sheet and seemed to be confused about something.

"Are you alright Professor?" Rose asked. Professor Trelawney shook her head. "It's just that doesn't make any sense-" She whispered.

"What doesn't?" Rose asked now getting worried because the Professor was worried.

"Well, it's just if I did all my calculations correctly, there's no way you could possibly finish your make up work in time for your OWL examination in two years."

Rose's heart began to beat faster in concern.

Professor Trelawney seemed to be thinking to herself. "Yeah, I can't move this class here because you have to take that course at the time, and now that Dark Arts class is happening during Potions as well…" Her voice trailed off.

"So I don't have enough time is what you're saying? Even with my summer make up time?" Rose asked in frustration and disappointment.

Professor Trelawney waved her hand, "Now, now, let me consult the stars." She asked and pulled out a crystal ball from her desk drawer. Rose openly rolled her eyes. Professor Trelawney seemed to have an epiphany.

"Ah, yes, the Time-Turner!" She chuckled to herself, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"The Time-Turner?" Rose repeated. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear her.

"Why, of course, you'll need special permission and practice for that but maybe we could a year of material in, that would be wonderful and if you take an extra summer, yes, first we'll calculate your scores…" Professor Trelawney clapped her hands in delight, "Yes, you can go now Rose, I just have to ask Dumbledore about the Time-Turner."

Rose felt overwhelmed by the information, but she stood up slowly to leave the classroom. All she really wanted to do anyway was partly cry from exhaustion and just be with George.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, Rose couldn't find George after her tutoring lesson. He had something to do with Quidditch practice at the moment. That also meant that Harry ought to be preoccupied as well. Unsure of what to do or where to go, Rose made up her mind that she might as well head to Hufflepuff Common Room. She was pleasantly surprised to find her friend Cedric Diggory sitting on the couch and staring into the fire place.

"Mind if I join you?" Rose asked and Cedric looked up- interrupted from his train of deep pensive thinking.

"Oh, no," He said and made room for Rose on the couch. Rose tried to figure out what he'd been staring at but it seemed like a perfectly normal fireplace to her.

"How'd the test go?" Cedric asked.

Rose shrugged. "Who knows…" She said letting her voice trail off "Professor Trelawney mentioned something about a Time Turner and not being able to actually finish all of my work in time."

Cedric's eyes widened at the mention of a Time Turner.

"Meddling with time…" He began "is tricky business you know Rose?"

Rose shrugged again. "I've never heard of a Time Turner before just now."

"Anyway," Rose said trying to change the subject "What were you thinking about?"

"I know it's absurdly deep but what it means to have a sense of purpose," Cedric wiped his hands over his face as if to wake himself up.

Rose looked at him with curiosity and Cedric felt he ought to elaborate.

"I don't know, Rose, before I leave Hogwarts I want to have done something meaningful," He paused "Something more than just be popular."

"You're incredibly smart, Cedric, and kind," She touched him lightly on the shoulder, "I don't think anyone in their right mind at Hogwarts doubts your ability to do whatever you want to accomplish if it makes you feel better."

Cedric gave her a tight smile. "Yeah… it's complicated is all. And Cho and I haven't been getting on well lately."

"Oh," Rose dropped her voice, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Cedric looked out the window as if checking the weather, "Can I ask you something?"

Rose nodded.

"Are you and George Weasley like together?" Cedric quickly hurried to explain when he saw Rose blush "It's just that some people are definitely talking about you two, I mean, I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about it."

Rose bit her lip, well, she assumed now would be about as good a time as any to just come out and say it.

"Yeah, actually, we're dating." Rose sighed, "I've been meaning to tell Harry I just hardly have any time with all the studying I have to do and I barely even have enough time with George. I tried to find him after class today but he's been gone at Quidditch and by the time we're done at dinner it's off to bed for the both of us."

"I'm happy for you two," Cedric said supportively, "Has it been really hard the time thing?"

Rose was surprised to find herself beginning to tear up. She shook her head to make sure she didn't actually begin to cry.

"Yeah, it's hard with us being in different Houses," Rose admitted, "I feel like we're separated all the time. Really the only time we have is in Charms class because we take it together, between classes, and the weekends. And, now, it sounding like the school administration is going to want me to cram as many classes on top of the ones I already have to take so that might only give us the weekends this year to talk at all."

Rose trailed off and stared into the distance.

"Have you talked to George about any of this stuff?" Cedric asked. Rose shook her head.

"What day is it today?"

"Blimey, you've lost track of the dates have you it's a Wednesday," Cedric responded. Rose let out a light laugh. "Well, the good news is we have Charms tomorrow so I'll talk to George then," She paused "And, you, have you thought about talking to Cho?"

Cedric nodded slowly, "Yeah, never an easy thing to do though."

"Tell me about it," Rose murmured in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had managed to find Fred and George just before class in the hallway.

"Hey there," George greeted her warmly as she rushed up to hug him. She gave Fred a big hug as well.

"Hey," Rose said, "Are we sitting together in class today?"

George smiled, "Yeah, as always."

Once Professor Flitwick had passed out the first assignment Rose turned to George.

"I've been missing you," She said. George smiled softly, "Me too. You seem pretty busy."

"As do you with Quidditch practice." Rose paused, "A lots been going on with my studies, I've been wanting to tell you- "

Professor Flitwick had walked passed her table and said, "Now, now Rose are we paying attention to the assignment? If I were you I wouldn't spend so much time talking to Mr. Weasley."

Rose blushed when the Slytherin corner of the classroom began to giggle. She made eye contact with Cedric briefly who gave her a look of sympathy.

Once Professor Flitwick was out of ear shot. George looked at Rose and asked "Does this Saturday work?" Rose nodded and pretended to be working on the assignment.

"I've also wanted to hear about your studies," George whispered, "And talk about us."

"Oh," Rose whispered in surprise. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing that George wanted to talk them. She was going to ask George another question but when she saw that he was actually focusing on the assignment at hand, she was left with no other option but to focus as well. 'I mean' Rose thought to herself 'Professor Flitwick has a point I shouldn't be wasting any time.'

She found herself often looking over at George and sensed a feeling of longing creep up into her chest as she wanted to close the distance – both physical and emotional- between them.

After class, Professor Flitwick had instructed Rose to meet Professor Trelawney in Dumbledore's office. She assumed they would be discussing the issue of her timetable and matters of the Time Turner.

She entered the office to find Professor Trelawney, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore all staring at a huge sheet of parchment that had been lifted up to float in front of them. That was definitely her transcript Rose thought.

"She has two more first year classes to take," Muttered Snape through gritted teeth "As well as the rest of second year courses."

"Well, I don't see how we can't pass her in Herbology she has good marks there…" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"Professors?" Rose asked. They all turned around to look at her.

"Ah, yes, welcome Rose" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Please take a seat."

Rose sat down in a chair facing her glaring transcript.

"Professor," Rose asked abruptly, "I don't understand all this trouble I have to go through. What happens if I turn out to be Muggle then I would've wasted all this time studying and not having any social life whatsoever."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"This is not a waste of time," Professor Dumbledore said gravely, "You need to learn how to defend yourself. As long as your powers are weak you are a target for Voldemort. You're the only living family Harry has left, and he will try to get to you first to get to Harry."

Rose went silent at the response from Dumbledore. "Once the prophecy reveals to us your powers, the rest is out of our control. If you are a Witch, it will be much easier for you to learn the rest of the material and you will be glad to have this solid foundation."

Professor Dumbledore got up to go retrieve something from his desk.

"And what if I'm a Muggle?" Rose asked in indignation, "Then this is all wasted time."

"No," Professor Dumbledore insisted, "You still learned something about yourself and your past didn't you? And it's safer for you to be at Hogwarts than anywhere else Rosemary."

Rose could tell that when Dumbledore used her full name it meant he was getting impatient with Rose's lack of cooperation. She decided to stop talking for the moment.

Dumbledore seemed to retrieve a grey necklace. Rose assumed this must be the Time Turner. Inside the necklace was a tiny hourglass that Rose could spot.

"The Ministry of Magic is granting you access to the Time Turner," Dumbledore announced, "Professor Trelawney will show you how to use this device tomorrow, however, there are some rules you have to follow-"

"- Don't tell anyone you are using this Time Turner, Ms. Potter do I make myself clear?" Professor Snape interjected while staring directly at Rose. Rose pursed her lips and nodded. "Time travel is dangerous. You must not be seen or heard when traveling back in time and you may only use this device for 5 hours of extra allotted time a day. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded again.

"We are allowing you take classes with second years to make up for time." Professor McGonagall interjected, "And the weekends or at least Fridays will helps us immensely with time- "

Rose cut her off as she remembered her plans with George, "Professor can I at least get one day off a week?" She looked at Professor Dumbledore desperately, "I just want to have some time with my friends outside of class."

Instead of getting snappy with Rose, Dumbledore's face softened. He sighed. "You can have Saturdays as a day of rest." He said.

'Perfect,' Rose thought to herself.

"So when did you want to meet about the Time Turner?" Rose asked Professor Trelawney.

"Tomorrow at 7." Professor Trelawney answered.

Rose nodded to signify that she understood.

"We'll write you up a new timetable by the end of the week," Professor Snape added and waved his hand to dismiss Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had woken up late the next morning after sleeping in. She didn't even have time to eat breakfast so she just threw on her uniform and Hufflepuff robes and ran into Professor Trelawney's classroom. Rose was pleasantly surprised to find that the Professor had brewed up some English Breakfast Tea for them.

"I heard this was a popular Muggle brand," Professor Trelawney explained, "And I want us to be able to sit and talk with each other, Rose, like friends." Rose cringed at the friend part, but joined Professor Trelawney who motioned for her to come and take a seat.

"Yeah…" Rose's voice trailed off.

"So let's discuss your exam first," Professor Trelawney pulled out a small sheet of paper, "Good news is you passed First Year Charms, Herbology and Muggle Studies with high marks," (Rose could've guessed as much) "You need to repeat Potions and Dark Arts with Professor Snape. You will meet with him for an hour every week."

Rose objected, "Can't you teach me those classes instead?"

The only thing Rose hated more than Trelawney was definitely Snape. She watched as if Trelawney seemed to be thinking deeply and was surprised when she simply shrugged in agreement. "Yeah, I know First Year Potions and Dark Arts so why not, under one condition," She said while lifting her finger. Rose raised her eyebrow "Yeah?"

"You have to take Divination as your elective, I have a sense about you Rose, that you could be a great Seer!" Professor Trelawney's finger trembled as she finished her sentence. 'Drat' Rose thought 'Divination or Snape- pick your poison.' It wasn't really that hard of an agreement for her after all.

"Alright," Rose said I agree. Professor Trelawney clapped in delight. "Ok, now let's go over the Time Turner and your schedule. This year you have to finish your Third Year Studies and your Second Year studies with these two courses which we will use the weekend time for." She put the Time Turner on the table in front of Rose, "In order to go backwards in time turn three times as so," Professor Trelawney demonstrated with motion. "Since your second year Charms class and third year Potions class are at the same time Monday morning that will be your first attempt at using the Time Turner. After you go to your first class- doesn't matter which one really, turn the device back three times to make your other class. Since other students don't know how you are making your classes there's simply no need to tell them you're using the Time Turner, just participate in the classes as normal. Your professors expect your arrival. Also, Rose, you may not use the Time Turner for more than 5 hours a day."

Rose had tried to scribble down all the notes as Professor Trelawney was talking. "Also," the Professor said, "After a week of using the Time Turner I would like a written report on your experience with time travel and your observations of it which will count for credit towards Divination."

"So, wait Professor," Rose paused, "I'm going to be taking 10 hours of class a day?" Professor Trelawney nodded.

"With two hours on the weekends." Professor Trelawney added.

"When will I have the time to do homework?" Rose exclaimed.

"If you budget your time wisely," Trelawney advised, "You can go back with your extra hours for more study time."

Rose realized she was going to have to take a long look at her new timetable that Trelawney had handed to her. She sighed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Trelawney said and poured her a cup of tea, "Have a cup of tea, dear."

Rose stared at her in disbelief.

Rose felt a little spaced out as she headed back to the Common Room and walked over to Bridget, Bellamy and Cedric. She placed her timetable in the back of a book and glanced at it to check her classes for tomorrow (she was disappointed to note it was in fact only Thursday):

7:00- Divination Third Year

8:00- Second Year Charms

9:00- Third Year Potions *

10:00- Third Year Dark Arts *

11:00- Second Year Muggle Studies

Break Time

1:00- Second Year Herbology

2:00- Third Year Herbology

3:00- Second Year Transfiguration

4:00- Third Year Charms *

5:00- Second Year Dark Arts *

Rose bit her lip at her timetable. Where the asterisk were marked meant she had to use her Time-Turner. The good news about tomorrow was that she had two classes with Harry and a one hour lunch break. She was envious of Bridget and Bellamy and Cedric who all finished their classes at 2 in the afternoon although Cedric did have Quidditch practice.

At that moment Hannah Baker rushed into the room and shouted:

"Rose, come quickly- it's Harry!"

Rose sprang out of her seat and rushed with Hannah to the first floor of Hogwarts where she found Harry looking at something on the wall. Rose gasped- there was something written in blood on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR… BEWARE


	8. Chapter 8

Rose immediately grabbed unto Harry, when Ron made a whimper. Together they backed up slowly- it was a petrified vision of Mr. Filch's cat- Mrs. Norris hanging in midair.

Before they could say or do anything- Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat- that was when Rose noticed a Professor with blonde hair standing next to Dumbledore. He seemed quite dashing.

"Whose that?" Rose whispered to Harry.

"Professor Lockhart," Harry replied, "New Dark Arts professor."

"What's he like?" Rose asked wearily, given the past of Hogwarts Dark Arts professors she knew to be a little cautious.

"You didn't know we had a new Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, I've been locked up with Professor Trelawney these days and haven't seen the light of the day," She paused, "If he's the Dark Arts professor that means we both have him tomorrow."

"Students," Professor Dumbledore raised his hands, "Return to your dormitories immediately."

The students all grouped up, and Rose lingered around with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I think you all have to get me caught up here," Rose asked, "I get the feeling I've missed a lot…"

Ron and Hermione looked at the floor in pity for Rose. She hated it.

"Harry you promised me this year you wouldn't go looking for trouble-" Rose began to scold Harry when he seemed to grimace in pain.

"That stupid voice again," He said to Hermione.

"Voice?" Rose asked, "You're hearing voices now?"

"I want to know what's happening, now." Rose said.

Harry shook his head, "Well, you're probably too caught up in your school work to really be paying attention to anything else aren't you?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably. Harry had raised his voice to Rose and a clear tension had passed between them.

Ron cleared his throat, "Alright, this seems to be some sibling stuff that needs to be sorted out." Ron tugged on Hermione's sweater and they turned to walk away.

"Harry, you know I'm trying my best this year," Rose tried to explain when Harry started to walk away from her. They turned a corridor and found a place to sit.

"Harry, we haven't got much time," Rose told Harry who turned away from her- and was clearly upset. "I need you to talk to me," She sighed, "Can I get caught up this Saturday?"

Harry slowly looked up at her and she smiled in relief, "Are we really taking classes together now?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, so I'll be the only Third Year in Dark Arts with you, and I look forward to bearing all of Draco's snarky remarks alongside you."

Rose could see Harry wanted to smile at the comment even though he was suppressing it.

"I just miss spending time with you," Harry finally let out, "It's like you're so out of the loop this year, Rose."

"Tell me about it Harry," She paused, "I didn't even know we had a new Dark Arts Professor until the day before class. Time management is something I'm working on this year."

Harry shifted, "Also, Rose what about you and G-" before Harry could finish his sentence Rose stood up when she found Percy Weasley had caught them.

"Off to bed now," He demanded.

"Hold on, Percy," Rose pleaded, "Just give us two more minutes alright?"

Percy shook his head, "Honestly, Rose did you not hear Professor Dumbledore's orders? You best hope I don't find Professor Sprout and knock some points off from Hufflepuff."

Rose glared at Percy. "Fine." She said and looked at Harry apologetically, Harry shrugged as he walked away with Percy back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Rose got back to the Hufflepuff Common Room all of her friends were soundly asleep. As she changed into her sleep wear she couldn't help but not know how to shake off what Harry had said about hearing voices. Rose felt something was deeply off at Hogwarts, and she would do her best to keep her brother safe.

She could also hardly wait anymore for Saturday as it meant now that she would get to spend time with George and Harry- thankfully she only had to make it past Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately, Rose didn't have her Second Year of the Dark Arts class until last period. She had already attempted to use the Time Turner and had nearly made a disastrous mistake by turning it back one more dial back to yesterday- a day she surely did not want to relive. Needless to say, by the time it reached last period Rose Potter was feeling very flustered. Her mind being too wrapped up in the earlier events of the day, she didn't even think that much about being the only third year in the class until she had the misfortune of running into Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't Potter- who?" Draco cracked up at his own insult.

Rose rolled her eyes outside the door and entered the class- she decided she may as well save her breath because she was sure she'd been in for far worse insults through-out class. She was pleased to find that Harry had saved an open seat for her and she went to join him. Ron and Hermione were sitting right behind them.

"Alright," Rose said to Harry, "I'm intrigued by this Lockhart fellow."

"Don't be," Ron chimed in drearily from behind Rose.

"Honestly, he's worse than Quirrell in some ways." Harry said in a hushed tone. Rose raised her eyebrow at Harry's remark.

"I think considering you know that Quirrell tried to kill you last year I don't think Lockhart can be quite that bad." Rose tried to rationalize with Ron and Harry.

"Don't listen to them," Hermione whispered, "He's so dreamy…" Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

Just then the classroom door bursted open, and Professor Lockhart came sweeping into the room with his silken robes flowing behind him and his golden flaxen hair bounced perfectly. Rose found herself turning ever so slightly red.

"Welcome, welcome, everybody!" He glided towards the front of the classroom and stopped when he noticed Rose sitting next to Harry. She felt her face turn an extra shade of red.

"I'd like to introduce Rosemary Potter to our class," Professor Lockhart said, "I expect us all to welcome our Third Year friend warmly in this class, I hear she is making great progress on her studies."

Malfoy sneered at the back of the room, and Rose felt her stomach churn. She wished the Professor wouldn't focus so much on her academic struggles so openly. Rose watched in disbelief as Lockhart became momentarily distracted by his own reflection in the mirror before he seemed to remember what he wanted to say-

"I have an idea, to demonstrate and be a role model for the Second Years, Rose, I'd like you to come up to the front of the classroom…" He gestured for Rose to come up the front of the room. Rose shook her head politely.

"Oh no, Professor," She explained, "I much prefer to learn through observation rather than demonstration," She insisted.

Professor Lockhart grimaced- as if he would be too embarrassed to be rejected by a student.

"Squib," Malfoy muttered in the back of the room. Harry turned around and glared at Draco.

"You know," Professor Lockhart continued and pulled on his jacket, "I can award 50 points to Hufflepuff if this spell is done correctly."

Rose pursed her lips and looked down at her desk. She knew Hufflepuff needed points at the moment and if this declination circulated back around to her friends they could be very annoyed with Rose. She slowly stood up to go to the front of the room and Professor Lockhart clapped in support of Rose's pressured bravery. Rose was starting to grow a strong disliking for Professor Lockhart.

"Now, are you aware of any Second Year hexes, ?" Professor Lockhart asked and extended his arm dramatically as he waited for a response.

"No." Rose answered bluntly, "This is literally my first Dark Arts class of the year for Second Year material."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry tried to hold in a laugh.

"Do you know any jinxes? You learn jinxes first year." Professor Lockhart said hopefully not wanting his theatrical moment to go to waste.

Rose sighed. "I know exactly one jinx but I'm not the best at it."

"That's because she's slow," Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry stood up.

"Hey, Malfoy, shut it alright?" Harry raised his voice across the classroom. Rose slunk her head in her hand in embarrassment. She loved Harry but the last thing she needed right now was defense from her 12 –year- old brother.

Professor Lockhart clapped his hands. "Boys, not now," Harry sat down "Alright Rose let's see you demonstrate a jinx."

"On who?" Rose asked curiously. Professor Lockhart looked around only to realize the dilemma of probably not allowing students to jinx other students and he paused in thought before he extended his arms wide to the side and declared, "On me."

'This got interesting' Rose thought pleasantly, 'I hope I can actually jinx him.'

She raised her wand and incanted the following: "Flipendo." George had actually taught her that jinx last year. She smiled proudly- she honestly was half not expecting her jinx to actually work.

Professor Lockhart's eyes widened in surprise as he was thrusted to the floor and knocked down a couple of his autobiographies off of the desk.

She blushed when Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gotten the entire Gryffindor side of the class to cheer for Rose.

"Uhm, erm, alright," Professor Lockhart stuttered as he tried to regain footing, "50 points for Hufflepuff!" He lifted his finger up in the air before he fell back down, "Alright students turn to page 34!"


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the class was brought back to learning about hexes. Just before the class was dismissed and left the room, Rose pulled Ron, Harry and Hermione aside.

"Alright," She said "I suppose it's time for you three to fill me in on what's been happening at Hogwarts."

The three of them looked down at the floor and shifted their feet uncomfortably. Rose shook her head in indignation.

"No, no," She said "I mean it. I won't be a fool like last year and have my head be completely out of the clouds, thank you very much."

"But Rose," Harry said, "Don't you have more classes to go to?"

Rose knew he was trying to get himself out of this. She shook her head proudly.

"Nope all finished." Actually, she had exactly three hours left on her Time Turner which she should use to go back in time and study- but it was a Friday afternoon and she was calling it a day.

Harry sighed, "Alright, let's go sit somewhere."

Just then Cedric Diggory walked by them he waved at Rose "It's game night tonight Rose are you coming?"

Rose smiled shyly, "Sorry, I've got some sibling catching up to do."

Cedric noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing behind her. He nodded. "Well, I'll try to beat Bellamy at chess if I can help it."

He continued to walk and turn the corner.

"You know you can go if you want," Harry urged.

"No," Rose said firmly and turned Harry around by the shoulders, "Let's go."

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look.

The four of them found a spot on the quad and sat down. Rose went first.

"So tell me Harry what exactly happened this summer when I was away- before the car?"

"Well, I thought Ron and Hermione hadn't written to me all summer," Harry started, "but they had and the letters had just gotten lost."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "But you got my letters…"

Harry nodded.

"And he's been having bad dreams." Hermione interjected.

"Do they have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"So, when did you start hearing the voices?" Rose asked again, "Take me back."

"Before the writing on the wall," Harry clarified, "Once in detention and the other time at the Deathday Party.."

"Hold on," Rose put out her hands to slow Harry down, "When did you get detention?"

"After Quidditch practice," Ron answered for Harry, "Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and Harry jinxed Malfoy, he had to spend it signing fan mail with Lockhart."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Right so there's a Chamber of Secrets and my brother's hearing voices fantastic," Rose muttered, "Hermione do you know what's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was planning on sort of low-key asking during Transfiguration class."

Rose nodded in agreement, "Well, I'll be there so that works and we can all get caught up on this crazy mess."

Harry looked up at Rose suddenly, "One more thing," He said, "I don't think that we should you know, tell anyone about the voice thing…"

"Yeah," Hermione said in support "Even in the Wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good sign."

Rose's stomach curled in worry at Hermione's commentary.

"Yeah, let's not tell anyone," Rose said to Harry's relief, "I don't have a good feeling Harry about what was on that wall or about Filch's stupid petrified cat."

"Me neither." Harry said.

"Oh hey," Ron said, Harry and Rose looked at him "There's a Quidditch match on Sunday, Rose you should come to it, we've been practicing really hard."

Rose knew she should be studying on Sunday, but she said "Sure." To which Ron and Harry smiled happily.

"Oh hello!" She heard a voice from behind her- it was Fred and George. George had sat right beside her and she tried to hide her blush when he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you lot talking about?" Fred asked.

"Quidditch game on Sunday?" Rose asked trying to play it cool. She could feel Hermione and Harry watching her and George closely. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't kiss her or anything until she told Harry they were together officially herself.

"Are you really joining us?" George asked her ever so slightly teasingly, "I thought you had too much studying to do."

She saw the hint of a gleam in his hazel eyes.

"I do," Rose admitted, "And I could really screw myself over if I keep going at this pace."

"Well," Fred said reassuringly, "Everyone needs a break sometimes."

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" George whispered to Rose once a side conversation had broken out between Fred and Ron and Harry and Hermione.

"Of course." Rose said.

Just then she felt a little trickle of rain coming from the sky. They all turned to look up at the sky that had just gone grey. Professor Snape had just turned a corner and Rose could see him telling students to get back to their rooms.

Rose looked at George, "See you tomorrow," She said before scurrying off to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She was pleased to realize that she had made it just in time for the last round of chess between Cedric and Bellamy. As predicted, Cedric won and Bellamy was quite annoyed about it. Rose fell asleep feeling an array of emotions. She felt worry for her brother Harry, a kind of light air-head feeling for George, and in general felt less stress from school she always loved the time she got to spend with those who meant the most to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose had woken up early along with Bellamy and Bridget and Hannah to head out to Hogsmeade. She noticed that Bellamy and Bridget were both carrying their permission slips with them.

Rose decided that today she would go for a pair of jeans and a cozy winter sweater she also threw on her hat and gloves.

"Where's yours?" Bellamy asked Rose when she saw Rose came empty handed.

"I didn't get mine signed," Rose explained, "The Dursleys would never, they didn't sign them last year either."

Bellamy pursed her lips. "McGonagall's pretty strict about the forms…"

Bridget hushed Bellamy from the corner, "Yeah," Bridget said, "Well, that doesn't mean Rose shouldn't try to go and maybe McGonagall will understand. It's not fair you don't get to go to Hogsmeade because of those dreadful people."

Rose smiled and said, "Thanks, Bridget."

"Honestly, Bellamy, you can be so out of touch!" Bridget took Bellamy by the arm and led her down the hallway. Rose stood back as she let them argue.

Suddenly she bumped into someone- she was surprised to see Harry.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. Harry turned red. "Also trying to go to Hogsmeade?" He asked. Rose nodded and with a determined expression grabbed Harry's wrist to drag him closer to McGonagall. Rose could spot Fred and George and her group of friends already waiting to get a move on.

"Permission slip?" McGonagall asked. Rose opened her mouth to explain but McGonagall cut her off. "It's a simple yes or no question."

Rose looked defeated. "No."

McGonagall sighed. "I can't give you special treatment, why don't you and Harry go to the lake or do something nice together hmm?" McGonagall gave them a pitying glance.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said and tugged on Rose's arms. George watched as Harry dragged Rose away and all Rose could do in response was shrug.

Suddenly Rose felt a flurry of frustration.

"Ugh," She moaned as Harry continued to drag down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room, "I hate the Dursleys truthfully and I don't say that lightly there aren't many people I hate Harry but they are-"

Harry turned around abruptly cutting Rose off.

"Rose," He said, "Think for a moment what do I have that might help us get to Hogsmeade?"

Rose shook her head until she realized, "Wait, Harry, I don't want us breaking the rules…"

"Rose, look, we're never going to get our permission slips signed and I don't want to be punished forever," Harry said and turned around to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, "Wait here." He instructed.

Rose folded her arms and stood waiting around a little on edge. If he was going to put on his invisibility cloak then she'd have no idea when he came back out.

After 10 minutes had passed Rose felt a nudge on her shoulder she jumped. Harry had popped out his head from the cloak and held it up for her to get under. She shifted under his cloak and together they made their way outside. Rose commented on how easy it was for their tracks to be spotted in the snow so she softly whispered a spell that moved the snow to cover them back up as they walked.

"Sounds like you're getting better at stuff," Harry commented, "How are things with you and George by the way?"

"I wish I could spend more time with him honestly," Rose answered, "You'd think being in different Houses wouldn't be such a hastle but it can be."

"I never asked," Harry said "But why did the Sorting Hat put you in Hufflepuff?"

Rose sighed at the irony. "Said I wanted to do something different. I'm different from everyone else here, and everyone in our family was in Gryffindor so I guess that qualified me enough to be a Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled, "I'm different too you know," He teased. Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly. "Yeah but you can do magic," She whispered.

They were now winding their way up the Hogsmead road and Rose could spot the red hair of Fred and George. She stopped Harry and pointed ahead.

"Going?" Harry asked. Rose nodded. "When should we meet?"

"Let's say an hour," Harry answered, "Right here at the Shrieking Shack."

Harry and Rose shimmied to the side so she could dip out from the cloak, "Come get me sooner if anything happens," She whispered, "And stay with Ron and Hermione!" Harry nodded.

Rose slowly walked up behind George and wrapped her arms around him in surprise. He gasped in surprise when he saw Rose, "But… how?"

"I might've snuck out," Rose said playfully. Fred's eyes widened. "Are you saying you broke the rules?"

Rose shrugged. "Not too worried."

"Yeah," Angelina piped up, "She's just got to make sure she stays away from McGonagall."

"Can we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Fred asked, "I've been craving a Butterbeer."

"Is that ok?" Rose whispered to George, "I know you wanted to be alone…"

George smiled reassuringly, "I'm just happy this is actually happening so yeah, let's go."

The four of them slid into a booth at the Shrieking Shack. The day would have for sure felt like a double day if it weren't for the fact that Angelina and Fred weren't technically dating. Rose actually wondered if Fred had ever taken any interest in Angelina.

George had ordered four Butterbeers and before Rose could even say anything Angelina said matter-of-factly:

"So the school's pretty worried about the Chamber of Secrets being opened."

Rose looked down at her feet.

"Yeah," Fred egged on, "I heard Snape's all torn up about it."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Snape?" She asked. Fred nodded and leaned into Angelina, George, and Rose.

"Not just Snape," Fred continued, "George and I were wondering about the halls and we heard McGonagall and Dumbledore and Snape getting into a bit of a scrap looking at the wall."

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Rose turned to George. George shrugged.

"Never heard of it," He paused, "Can't be a good thing though, I reckon that anything with blood drenched on it is bad to the bone."

Rose felt her spine shiver. Just then the door to the Shrieking Shack swung open and a small girl with red hair entered the room.

Fred's eyes widened. "Ginny!" He hissed. "Ginny!"

Ginny finally noticed Fred and walked over.

"What's with you lot?" She asked and then said "Hey, Rose."

"Aren't you too young to be in Hogsmeade?" George asked incredulously.

Ginny shrugged, "I ran out of quills so Mum and McGonagall let me come pick some up- I'm going straight back to Hogwarts."

"Is Harry here?" She asked Rose. Rose stiffened she wasn't sure if 11 year old Ginny could keep a secret.

"No, what do you mean?" Rose laughed "Anyone whose not a third year isn't supposed to be here…"

Ginny shrugged. "Also you didn't see Rose!" Fred called after her as Ginny left the room.

"She's been acting all weird lately." George moaned.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"She's glued to this diary thing," George shook his head, " I have no idea where she got it from."

The door swung open again and this time a familiar blonde walked through along with a couple of brunettes. Rose waved them over.

Bridget bounced towards Rose gleefully, "You made it!" She greeted warmly and Cedric laughed.

"Shhh!" Fred snapped and then explained casually, "Rose snuck out."

Bellamy's eyes widened, "Rose!"

"It's a one- time thing Bellamy," Rose said to calm her down.

"I like this Rose who breaks the rules," Cedric grinned "Just don't get any points taken from Hufflepuff."

"That's why I know you won't say anything about it," Rose looked at Bellamy who went quiet.

"Well, we're all just heading around the shops you want to come with us?" Bridget asked the table. Rose looked at George to signify going somewhere alone. Fred nodded enthusiastically and him and Angelina stood up to join the group.

"Actually," Rose said as she stood up slowly, "George and I want to take a short walk somewhere."

Bridget turned around and grinned knowingly. "Alright we have to leave the couple alone," She teased, "But let's go I think the potions shop has a decent sale!" The group huddled out of the Shreiking Shack.

"Whats going on with Ginny?" Rose asked George once they were outside and started walking a separate path.

"She's just super annoying lately," George sighed, "She won't do anything without her book."

"Are you worried about her?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," George answered. "Coming to the game tomorrow?"

Rose nodded still not being to stop thinking about Ginny. "How's practice?"

"Hard," George said, "Oliver Wood's been on our arses about it because it's us against Slytherin."

Once the sun had started to set Rose realized that it was already time for to meet up with Harry. She kissed George goodbye and the Potters concealed by the invisibility cloak made their way back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose had for a moment been lost in thoughts of Saturday on Sunday morning and had forgotten that non third years weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade which meant that Ron and Hermione hadn't been there which then made Rose wonder what Harry had been up to the whole time. She shrugged her shoulders to herself and headed down the stairs and the whole yellow plant room had been decorated with game day colors showing support for Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff Common Room had erupted with pride. Rose and Bridget smiled as they watched Cedric proudly cheering from the corner.

"Don't worry Ced," Bridget yelled through cupped hands over her mouth "When it's Hufflepuff's turn we'll be rooting for you!"

Cedric fist pumped in the air in positive response to Bridget.

Rose laughed and together her Bridget and Bellamy made their way towards the stadium. Suddenly Rose bumped into someone harshly- a girl with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a Slytherin uniform was sneering at Rose. Rose looked her up and down.

"Pansy." Bridget said slowly walking up next to Rose.

"Hogwarts isn't a place for people like you." Pansy replied airly while looking at Rose.

Rose could feel her blood boiling.

"I don't know why anyone is waiting around for your special prophecy anyway," the girl, Pansy, continued "We all know you're a Mud-Blood."

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a voice.

"Pansy…." Professor Snape had emerged from the shadows and Rose averted her eyes. Ever since last year, Rose had felt extremely uncomfortable around Snape.

Pansy smirked at Rose and wandered off with the rest of the Slytherins with Snape trailing slowly behind.

"Who was that?" Rose asked Bridget.

"Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin. I know you don't think Draco Malfoy's that bad but Pansy is." Bridget said.

"She's straight out of line!" Rose exclaimed "Did you see how calmly she called me a Mud-blood and weak to my face?"

Bridget nodded supportively, "Like I said, she's vile.

Bridget took hold of Rose's arm and tried to lead her away from the scene. Rose continued shaking her head in disbelief. She'd always gotten a lot of flack from Harry for thinking Draco wasn't that bad. She couldn't explain it- she just had a feeling. Like, Draco couldn't help being the way he was- he probably got like that from family.

"I can't believe you're taking his side," Is what Harry yelled at her after a fight he'd had with Draco.

"I'm not taking sides!" Rose tried to justify, "I'm just trying to give you perspective! Have pity!"

"I don't have pity for anyone who pushes me around Rose," Harry sneered at her, "He stays away from you because you're older and he's scared."

Rose decided to drop the matter for the moment. Even Fred and George didn't quite like when Rose brought up her opinion on Draco so she just kept it to herself.

Pansy, however, gave Rose a different feeling. A feeling of a pit of fire in her stomach. It was Pansy's entitlement that bothered Rose the most.

Rose tried to cheer up as she joined Bellamy and Cedric in the Hufflepuff corner of the stadium.

Rose payed close attention. Fred and George were in action as the beaters.

Rose felt she hadn't been watching for long when Bellamy had tugged on her shirt sleeve. Bellamy pointed to Harry.

Rose's face creased in concern. His broom was going out of control. It was spinning left and right. Rose gasped. Without thinking she pushed through the crowd to the front of the stadium. Cedric tried to pull her back.

"HELP!" Rose screamed and McGonagall looked over to where Rose was pointing "IT'S HIS BROOM!"

Rose saw a flash of blonde hair and Lockhart made his way on to the lawn.

"Bloody hell," Rose muttered and walked down the steps following Lockhart who was staring up at Harry's broom.

"Make it stop!" Rose screamed. Lockhart was holding his wand up as he desperately tried to get a hold of the broom. Finally, the broom came to a halt in the air and then crashed down on the ground.

"Harry!" Rose said.

The game had officially stopped and people were gathering around her Harry and Lockhart. From the corner of her eye Rose could see Pansy snickering. She clenched her fist inside her pocket.

Lockhart held up one of Harry's arms and Hermione gasped. It was as if they'd lost their bones.

"Off to the hospital," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"But, who won?" Pansy asked from the corner. McGonagall took a quick glance at the scoreboard.

Harry stood up and looked like he was gonna be sick. Rose stood up to help him but instead he threw up nothing other than the snitch. His one wobbly hand had managed to stick out just in time to catch it.

McGonagall smiled with pride. "Gryffindor," She answered to a highly annoyed Pansy.

Rose waited in the hospital ward next to Harry while Madame Pomfrey brewed up a potion to help with his arms. Fred and George were seated on the other side of the bed.

"Rose, there's some stuff I have to tell you," Harry said once everyone had left.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Hermione and I we've been reading in the library and we think we found out that the Chamber of Secrets was opened 50 years ago and a student was killed." Harry whispered.

"Who was it?" Rose whispered, "Harry promise me you won't do anymore snooping. You already promised." Rose exclaimed and tossed her hands in the air.

"Rose, we're so close to figuring out, please, have faith in me…"

Harry stopped talking and him and Rose both turned their heads around when they heard a wrinkling of a curtain. Rose stood up and grabbed her wand even though she knew it was useless and that her powers would be probably be extremely weak. Her stomach turned as the noise grew louder until finally- a house elf popped out from the curtain.

"Dobby!" Harry snapped.

"What's a Dobby?" Rose sighed in relief when she realized Harry knew who the creature was.

"He's a house elf," Harry explained, "He tried to keep me from coming to Hogwarts." Rose stood back and watched the exchange between Harry and the elf happen.

The elf turned towards her.

"So nice to meet you Ms. Potter you look like your Mum."

Rose hesitantly shook Dobby's outstretched hand. Rose backed into the wall as Dobby came up to her.

"Ms. Potter mustn't let Harry stay at Hogwarts it isn't safe."

"Dobby GO!" Harry pointed out the door of the hospital ward.

"Harry I don't like this," Rose said and then paused turning slowly towards Dobby as an epiphany seemed to hit her, "Dobby did you jinx Harry's broom today?"

Dobby cowered in a response that seemed to demonstrate that he had. Rose pulled out her wand but Harry held up his hand.

"Dobby it's time to go now."

Dobby hung his head and tried to make his way out the door before he turned around and warned Harry in a way that sent shivers up Rose's spine:

"Harry Potter has been warned."

"Whose elf was that?" Rose asked as she sat next to Harry.

"Malfoy's." Harry snapped.

"Was he the elf that was stealing your letters?" Rose asked. Harry nodded.

"Harry if you don't stay out of this I'm going to Dumbledore." Rose stood up at the end of Harry's bed.

"What, Rose, you can't!" He exclaimed.

"Harry you are my one brother the one brother I have left," Rose paused for a deep breath, "Listen, I know you're talented and destined bur you're only 12. There's something dark in the Chamber Harry. Listen to the signs around you. Blood on the walls, a house elf trying to protect you. A place where a student was killed…" Rose looked like she was going to faint, "I am your older sister Harry and I have to protect you. If I find out about any more snooping Harry I'm going to Dumbledore."

Harry looked at Rose with pursed lips. "Then I won't tell you anything."

Rose felt a sharp pain a pain that was the hurt words beings tossed around by a loved one go straight through her heart.

"Don't say that Harry." Rose said softly before she slowly walked out of the hospital ward back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was seated in Transfiguration's Class with Ron and Hermione on Monday morning. She was feeling pretty low after her argument with Harry. Harry was still in the hospital for another week. Apparently he had to drink a potion that tasted like dragon's piss.

She hated having to pull the parent card with Harry but she felt like he was really not being cautious.

He didn't even know what the Chamber of Secrets was.

Rose was definitely keeping her word on this one- if Harry didn't listen she was going to Dumbledore.

Today they were supposed to learn about cats or something- transfiguring them into something- when Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I was wondering Professor, well, just with everything's that been going on can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione waited expectantly for an answer.

Professor McGonagall sighed but looked around the room to many wide eyes.

"Well, alright, with all the events of the school I suppose you should know." She threw a hand in the air and went back to her chalkboard.

"The Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar Slytherin who believed that Hogwarts should be more particular about what students to admit," the Slytherins sneered in the corner of the room.

"Only pure-bloods correct?" Pansy asked steely from the corner of the room.

"Yes, he wanted there to be pure-bloods," Professor McGonagall paused, "There's a legend that a monster lives in the chamber and this monster targets Muggle-born students."

Rose felt herself shaking in her seat. She tried to grab unto her hands to calm herself down.

"Professor- a monster?" She asked. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"But I want all students to listen to me right now when I say that we will keep you all safe, do you hear me?"

The students nodded slowly.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said "Now turn to page 34."


	14. Chapter 14

Rose was in Divination Class with Bellamy when she received a notice from Madame Pomfrey to come to the hospital ward.

It was the Wednesday of the week.

Bellamy and Rose both looked up tentatively from their work at each other and rushed to the hospital ward.

Rose watched in horror- Hannah and Hermione had been petrified and some other Ravenclaw girl.

"It's getting worse." Rose said and went to sit by Hannah.

"You're her friend aren't you?" Madame Pomfrey said. Rose nodded.

"She was in a real state of shock you can see it on her face." Madame Pomfrey gestured to Hannah who had her curly black hair spread across the pillow and her face was etched into a scream. The image was haunting and Rose could barely look at it.

"Does Harry know about Hermione?" Rose asked.

Madame Pomfrey shrugged, "He'll find out soon enough I suppose."

Madame Pomfrey seemed undisturbed by the whole thing.

Rose and Bellamy were dismissed by the hospital ward and walked back in a state of shock to the Hufflepuff Common Room where Cedric and Bridget run up to them.

"How's Hannah?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know how this could've happened," Rose said while looking at the wall. Cedric puts a light hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Rose said aloud to no one in particular but herself.

The next day Rose went to Professor Trelawney to try and set up a meeting with Dumbledore. It of course involved a mind field of Professor Trelawney scanning Rose's timetable to find 10 minutes of free time. Finally, she put a star next to her fifth period.

"Time turner here." Professor Trelawney instructed.

During fifth period Rose found herself standing outside of Dumbledore's office. The big towering Pheonix stood overpowering her.

She waited for it to move aside and then entered to find Dumbledore.

"Rose," He said "It's so nice to see you."

Rose felt herself go on a rant. "Sir, it's my brother, I'm not trying to be a bad sister but he's snooping he's trying to find the Chamber of Secrets and who opened and it's too dangerous. I just I need you to protect him please."

Rose let her hands fall to her side to slow herself down.

"Now, now, Rose," Dumbledore said and gestured for Rose to take a seat.

"I want you to know we will keep you and your brother very safe."

Rose felt a little unsettled by how calm Dumbledore was. It was as if he expected Harry to get meddled into things.

"Promise me, sir." Rose looked at Dumbledore with watering eyes. She tried not to cry.

"Dear Rose," Dumbledore said and Rose could feel the tears slipping from her eyes against her will. "Dear, sweet, Rose." He said.

"Sometimes we have to let go of control." He said lovingly.

"I just feel like I have no control in this world." Rose breathed. "I don't want my friends getting petrified or people being killed anymore."

Dumbledore nodded. "But sometimes evil doesn't just stop, you have to become the force that stops it. Nothing ever rarely gets sorted out on its own."

"Are you justifying Harry getting involved?" Rose asked through tears.

Dumbledore turned away from Rose so she couldn't see him.

"People with great responsibility must take great action Rose." He paused, "Sometimes there's only so much we can do. But we shouldn't stand in the way of their greatness."

Rose hated it when Dumbledore spoke in riddles. But she did feel calmer being in his presence.

When Dumbledore didn't turn back around she took that as her cue to leave. She stood up and said quietly, "Thank you, sir."

To her surprise he said before she left, "Your kindness is a gift Rose. Never forget that. Sometimes kindness is greater than magic. With time Harry will learn to see that too."

Rose looked down at her feet. He was still speaking in riddles.


	15. Chapter 15

With everything that was happening at Hogwarts Rose had been fairly relieved to get out of the Dark Arts on her two week rotation through classes (she had second year Dark Arts every two weeks with Harry) but alas, her good fortune had come to an end and she had to sit in on the Dark Arts once again.

Harry was well and out of the hospital though still a little begrudging towards Rose. He had relaxed a little towards her though and was talking to her though being rather short.

Maybe it was because Dumbledore hadn't scolded Harry. It didn't seem like he had. Part of Rose felt angry at Dumbledore for not stepping in.

Lockhart barged into the room and a piece of chalk floated up in the air and wrote the words " G"

On the board. "Today we are going to learn about the ancient practice of dueling students." He clapped his hands and pointed to the other side of the room where room had been made for a cat walk of sorts- a dueling walk.

"Now you will be assigned one opponent and I want you to practice your defense spells that I've taught you, hopefully you've studied them," Rose had studied them but she still was terrible at the Dark Arts.

"That's ok Hermione," Rose heard Ron say "I'll go easy on you."

Hermione had recovered from being petrified although her poor friend Hannah Baker was still in the recovery unit.

Hermione turned to look at Rose who tried to not to laugh and she looked back down at the floor.

"That would be uh…" Lockhart looked down at his clipboard, "Pansy and Rosemary?"

Rose flinched at the mention of her full name. She turned to Harry.

"What were the names of the defense spells again?" She whispered. Harry shrugged and gave Rose a light tap on the back.

Rose slowly made her way up to the platform. Pansy had met her on the other side but was walking very confidently. Naturally she threw the first blow.

"Expulso!" Pansy recited and Rose lifted into the air as she took a hard blow back to the ground after a light of blue emerged from Pansy's wand.

Rose could hear Malfoy and his clan snickering in the corner, as Rose tried to stand back up only to have Pansy repeat the same curse again.

"Expulso!" Pansy said with a wicked gleam in her eye as she shot Rose back down to the ground. Rose could already feel how weak she was up against Pansy. She looked to her side and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione watching nervously.

"Come on Ms. Potter!" Lockhart cheered from the side. Rose tried to ignore him.

She hated how easily Pansy could knock her down. She hated that despite her being terrible and calling Rose racial slurs she could still win this battle. Rose hated how weak she was with magic.

Trembling, Rose could feel the impact from the walls begin to weigh on her, she was feeling light headed and couldn't remember any of the spells. Slowly, and in defeat, she lowered her head in truce and sunk to the floor.

She'd also realized she started crying while Pansy went back to her cheering Slytherin friends. There was little more than she hated than letting Harry see her cry.

Lockhart awkwardly rushed over and helped Rose stand back up.

"There, there," He patted her back, "Maybe next time."

Through whimpering tears Rose asked, "Professor may I be excused?"

He nodded at the intelligent epiphany. "Of course yes, and Harry go comfort your sister."

Rose folded her arms and walked with Ron, Harry, and Hermione outside of the classroom.

"That was straight out of line Rose." Ron said.

"She kept hitting you with the same spell!" Hermione added in disbelief "You're supposed to level up in dueling and she just kept hitting you!"

"It's alright guys." Rose said.

"Rose!" Rose looked up when she heard her name being called in the halls- it was George. He was rushing over to her.

"What happened?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"Dueling practice," Harry answered, "Pansy Parkinson won."

George's face sunk. Realizing that Rose might want to be alone with Harry and George, Hermione stood up and tugged on Ron's shirt. They walked slowly away.

"Harry," Rose whispered, "I'm getting weaker."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, it was just a spell you hadn't learned yet, Rose, it'll be fine."

"I'm completely useless," Rose continued, "How can I protect you, Harry, if I can't even protect myself?"

"You're being too hard on yourself Rose," George insisted. "Duels are ruthless and difficult even for adult wizards and witches."

"Pansy is a year younger than I am and she took me out like I was piece of paper," Rose could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, "It just feels like no matter how hard I'm trying I'm just not getting any better."

"What spell did she use?" George asked Harry.

"Expulso." Harry answered. George grimaced at the thought of Expulso being used against him and touched Rose's head lightly to check for bruises.

"I feel exhausted," Rose said all of a sudden.

"You should go to Madame Pomfrey," George said, "She'll fix you up something to eat."

"I hated the way Pansy looked at me," Rose said for a moment not even listening to George, "Like I was garbage. I hope that when I turn 16 I find out I am a witch because Pansy won't even know what she has coming to her."

Harry and George looked at each other. It took a lot for Rose to hate someone and it was uncomfortable hearing her talk so darkly about anyone.

They all stared at the floor in silence before Rose stood up and walked herself to the hospital ward.


	16. Chapter 16

For the rest of the week Rose could feel herself spinning into an unwanted downwards spiral. She was turning bitter. It reminded her of when she went to Godric's Hollow last year and how she felt almost dissociative from everyone around her and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Rose just felt like things were going out of control again. Dumbledore hadn't seemed to listen to her warning and she had a gut feeling Harry was snooping around to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets again.

Bridget and Bellamy were starting to get worried about Rose and was wondering if she was in fact falling back into the same habits as last year.

They were sitting in Divination Class and Rose was only half paying attention as she stared out the window.

Why should she pay attention in this class? A second year had took her down in a duel. She wasn't getting stronger with magic.

"Rose," Professor Trelawney called as Rose remained spaced out , "Rose!"

Rose snapped out of her day dream and back into the class. Bellamy shook her head in disappointment.

"Rose please read your crystal ball," Professor Trelawney gestured down to the table. 

Rose sighed. Today they were in fact learning about fortune telling but Rose had been spaced out so she had forgotten the instructions. She peered into the ball and there was nothing- just white smokey whisps.

"Yes, Ms. Potter, please pay attention." Professor Trelawney said, "I'd also like to speak to you after class."

Suddenly, Rose could see a shape form in the crystal ball-

"Moaning Myrtle?" She questioned aloud. That ghost that lingered around the girls bathroom appeared in the crystal ball.

She gasped and dropped the ball on the floor. Professor Trelawney whipped around to watch Rose carefully. Rose couldn't explain what happened to her next but she could feel all eyes in the room on her-

"The student killed 50 years ago in the Chamber of Secrets," She said, "Moaning Myrtle."

Rose blinked and sat back in her chair. Professor Trelawney's eyes widened. Students in the room were whispering.

Professor Trelawney began to stutter. "Yes, yes, everyone out class is dismissed."

Before Bellamy and Bridget left the room Bridget said "That was downright creepy Rose."

Bellamy nodded, "But we're going to visit Hannah later, did you want to come?"

"Yeah, of course," Rose said.

"What was that prediction about?" Professor Trelawney asked Rose with concern.

"I think the student that was killed in the chamber 50 years ago," Rose said softly, "Is the ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom on the second floor."

"You have a gift Rose," Professor Trelawney said, "A Divination gift, Rose. "

Rose shook her head, "With all due respect Professor I don't want a Divination gift no one takes this class seriously, I'd rather be good at the Dark Arts."

"Divination is a sacred magic, Rose," Professor Trelawney said, "No student this semester has been able to make a single prediction expect for you. "

"I'm already a laughing stock, Professor, I don't want to be good at Divination," Rose insisted.

Professor Trelawney shook her head, "Sometimes life gives us things we don't want to deal with Rose, but we have to make do with it and our attitudes can make all the difference."

Professor Trelawney's words stung Rose. Maybe she did need to change her attitude about things. She thanked the Professor and left the class. Now, people would be going around whispering about how Rose had made a freaky prediction.

Rose decided that maybe it would be a good idea to go visit Hannah in the hospital ward and take her mind off class.

"Was that a real prediction?" Rose asked when she got to the hospital ward. Rose nodded.

"Huh," Bellamy said, "Maybe Divination is more real than we think."

Rose shrugged. "How's Hannah doing?"

"Alright," Bridget answered, "But we found this paper stuck in her hand."

Bridget handed Rose a crumpled up piece of paper. The paper had a monster drawn on it that looked like a big serpent snake.

Rose's stomach dropped.

"I have to find Harry." She said.

She thought she maybe put the pieces together about the Chamber of Secrets together in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Rose said, "It's an emergency."

Rose stood up and rushed out of the hospital ward running with the piece of paper in her hand towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She bumped into Cedric on the way.

"You good?" He asked when he saw Rose's flushed face.

"Have you seen Harry?"

Cedric shook his head. "Quidditch practice is over in 30 minutes though so maybe hang in until then."

Rose nodded slowly and slowed down her pace towards the Common Room.


	17. Chapter 17

After anxiously pacing the steps – and hoping they didn't switch- for 15 minutes she could hear the Gryffindor Quidditch Team heading her way. Oliver Wood saw her first.

"Oh, hey Rose," He greeted warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked curiously.

"I need to borrow Harry." The team made way for Rose as she reached in and pulled Harry aside.

They ran down the stairs together to find a corridor.

"Rose, what's gotten into you?" Harry said as he tried to keep up. She turned around.

"I found this in Hannah's hand at the hospital." She put the paper in Harry's hand. She watched as he studied the monster.

"Basilisk." He said.

"You know what it is Harry?" Rose said, "It's in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yeah, Hermione was right." Harry said.

"Harry you promised me you wouldn't do anything." Rose said.

Much to Rose's surprise Harry snapped and grunted in frustration.

"Rose don't you get it?" He looked at her. Rose's heart began to beat faster- she was feeling anxious- she hated fighting with Harry. They'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I have to do something about it," Harry explained, "I am the chosen one."

Rose shook her head, "You're only 12 Harry."

"And you're only 13 Rose and can't do a simple spell!" Harry snapped. Rose looked down in embarrassment.

"Things aren't like how they were back home, Rosie," Harry continued, "They don't make sense here. But I can't just let the Basilisk loose. I need you to let me do this."

Rose felt that hopeless feeling again.

"What else has been going on?" Rose said.

"I don't want to tell you Rose," Harry said "It's going to stress you out!"

"Harry I want to know, knowing is better than not knowing." Rose insisted.

"I think it's Voldemort who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry finally let out. "And I have to stop him, I don't know how, but no one else is going to do it do you understand?"

Rose took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She was starting to understand the workings of this world and realized that her status as Harry's sister meant little to nothing here. He was right- things in the Wizarding world made little sense.

"I love you." Harry said suddenly and she brought him in close to her for a hug she hadn't received in a long time.

"Harry one more thing," Rose said "I think I know how to get to the Chamber of Secrets."

She proceeded to tell him about the prediction she had made and Moaning Myrtle. He listened intently to every word she was saying as if he was drawing out a map and a plan on how to get down to defeat the Basilisk with extreme detail.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose spent the next week on high alert.

She would go to all of her classes but she wasn't really paying attention as much as she should.

She'd hang out with Bridget and Bellamy but she wasn't as light as she normally was.

She'd talk with George but she wasn't as attentive as she should be.

Right not she was sitting on the quad with Fred and George. George was venting about Quidditch practice and a foul that had been made.

"Oliver didn't do anything!" George complained.

"He's choosing his battles." Fred explained, "But yeah docking some Ravenclaw points would've been helpful."

Rose was watching a piece of grass on the lawn intensely. She was expecting to hear news about the Chamber of Secrets any minute now and it was keeping her on edge.

"Oi," George gave her a small jinx that pinched her arm. Rose grimaced.

"Ow." She said.

"You've been spaced out lately," George said.

"I'm just worried about Harry." Rose explained.

Suddenly Rose could see feet pattering through the hallway. It was McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hairs stood up on Rose's arms.

"Rose," McGonagall said with a look of worry on her face, "Please come to the Headmaster's Office immediately."

Rose hurried to get up and brush the dust off of her pants and followed Professor McGonagall down to Dumbledore's office.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all waiting inside the office.

"What happened?" Rose asked Harry. He was holding a diary with a hole in it.

"Harry saved me," Ginny said, "And he killed the basilisk he was amazing."

Rose sighed and stopped in her tracks. "You did it? Really? How?"

"Lot of steps," Harry said, "But we tried to make polyjuice potion to track the culprit and I got sucked down the drains of the bathroom with Lockhart and Ron and before too late I was in front of the Basilisk- oh, you were right Rose about the bathrooms."

Rose blinked and turned to Ginny. "Are you alright?" Ginny nodded.

"Feeling much better now that I'm not being possessed." She pointed to the diary.

Rose remembered what George had told her about Ginny acting strange.

"It was the oddest thing," Ginny continued, "I felt like that diary was my best friend like I could talk to it about anything."

Rose noticed the hole in the diary again.

"I punctured it," Harry explained, "With the fang of a basilisk and then I killed the beast itself."

"Well, at least it's over," Rose said and embraced Harry in a hug.

"Did Lockhart really just leave you in front of the basilisk?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry nodded.

"Yes," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I don't think Lockhart will be returning next year…"

"Thank goodness…." Professor McGonagall muttered.

"I think we all need some rest," Rose suggested and Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ginny looked so tired and as if she was about to fall over.

Rose took her by the arm and led her out of the room to the hospital ward just for a light check-up. The walk made her think of Hannah- she really hoped that her friend would be feeling better.


End file.
